For an In-cell touch panel in related art, usually a common electrode made of indium tin oxide (ITO) both serves as an electrode of a capacitor for driving liquid crystals and serves as a part of a touch sensor, and it may be divided into block-like or bar-like portions so as to be adapted to the layout of a touch sensing circuit. However, the common electrode formed as an entire layer is originally used to shield electric field generated by a thin film transistor (TFT) circuit thereunder, and a gap between the divided portions of the common electrode may result in an increase in the noise interference of the TFT circuit with respect to a liquid crystal layer and a touch electrode, thereby various display and touch defects may occur.